Singing the Blues
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: It started out with her singing the blues…now she'll be singing something else once he comes into the picture.


BlueMoon Goddess: Ok since my last Soul x Maka one-shot went pretty well, I decided to do other one. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, its characters, or the plot of this story.

Summary: It started out with her singing the blues…now she'll be singing something else once he comes into the picture.

* * *

The club was standing room only that night and the smoke was thick as Maka Albarn took the stage. Singing the blues classics like Billie Holiday came extremely easy to her. She had been severely depressed all of last week. She got laid-off from her daytime job just because she had morals and wouldn't sleep with her jerk of a boss like most of her colleagues did. And when he tried to come on to her or offer up other ways she could "work" for him, she Maka-chopped his ass so fast it wasn't even funny before she threatened to file a sexual harassment suit on him. Then she was evicted from her apartment last week without any notice from the crappy management company who owned the building.

Apparently another company bought the property and planned on renovating them into new better units under them. Since they were going to renovate, everyone had to leave and look for somewhere to go unless they decided to continue living there under new management and pay the extra fee. Well in Maka's case she couldn't afford the extra money so she packed all the things she could possibly carry and caught a cab to her friend's place where she was staying for the time being until she found another place to live. And to add insult to injury, when she went over her boyfriend's apartment, Maka walked in on him having sex with the woman that lived across the hall from him in his living room. Now that really added to the shitty days she had, she kicked his ass and for the hell of it went on the girl's too and left in tears.

As she began to sing 'Good Morning Heartache,' she thought about how drastically her life had changed over the last month. Losing her other job and getting evicted from her place was pretty minimal, but having her heart broken like that was something she couldn't let go that easily. How she had given herself completely to a man who treated her love like a disease instead of a blessed gift. How he turned out to have so little respect for her that he would just fuck some other woman without a care in the world. How he could do his dirt with a woman Maka saw on a regular basis, that she borrowed flour and sugar from on occasion that she trusted. How the one she gave her heart to could hurt her so bad. How Maka had been so foolish.

Then something strange happened while people in the audience were applauding and whistling at their first set. Glancing over at him, Soul Evans, sitting on the piano bench watching all the passion from his depth escape through his fingertips. It was weird because she met him the day she interviewed for job here to wait tables, but when she was waiting for the person to interview her she began humming and he noticed that she knew the melody to "My Man" sung by Billie Holiday, he walked up to her and asked her to sing it for him while he played on the piano. While she sang the person who was supposed to interview her came and heard how well she sounded that instead of the waitress job she applied for, she got the job of singer instead.

From that day for working so closely with him, Maka always saw him as good friend to even hanging out outside of work with him. But now, as he played the piano she began to fantasize about how it would be if they made love, what his passionate fingers would feel like all over her body. Would he play her body with the same intensity as he played the piano, would be make her forget all the shit she's been through, would he show her what _real_ love was all about unlike her ex-boyfriends?

When they finished their final set a little after two, he approached her with the intention of simply making idle chitchat and unwinding a bit, but she was so horny for him, she couldn't take it and dashed outside to catch a cab without taking the time out to change her clothes. Maka knew he was wondering what made her leave in such a rush. She had never fantasized about a guy the way she did about him onstage that night. When she finally reached her apartment, she slept like a baby that night. All of her dreams were filled with him. It was so wild because they had been friends for so long, working closely together and all of that. She had never thought of him in a sexual way until that night. In her mind, she wanted to be with him, but feared losing his friendship by coming on to him.

The next afternoon, when she arrived at the club for rehearsal, they were all alone.

"Hey, where's Tae?" She asked, noticing their boss and owner of the club wasn't here.

"He had to go across town to pick up some liquor for the place. Said he probably be back within two hours or so." Soul informed.

"Oh ok." Maka started feeling for him big time right off the bat. He had on one of those tight body shirts that revealed all of his muscles and a pair of jeans that looked sexy as sin on him that it was wreaking havoc on her body. She was so freaking nervous. Apparently it showed because he said.

"Yo Maka, you alright?" Soul asked.

"Huh? Oh well...umm." She then danced around what happened between her being evicted that she moved in with her friend, losing her job to her ex cheating on her. But as she sat there and spilled the whole story to him that afternoon, he listened intently and looked her in the eyes while she talked. His dark red eyes hypnotized her. The whole time Maka was talking about her ex-boyfriend, she really wanted it to be about the two of them.

They decided they better get some rehearsing done Maka leaned over the edge of the black grand piano and began singing as he played.

"Well I guess that's good enough." She said once they finished the last set. "I'll see you later tonight." Maka said getting ready to leave.

"Wait a sec." He called to her, gaining her attention before she fully walked away.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

She was shook and not sure what he meant. "What?"

He then took her by the hand and pulled her closer to him so that she was standing between his legs, facing him while he sat on the piano bench. Her bottom was resting on about a dozen of the eighty-eight keys as he took her hands and traced the outline of her chest with them.

She had on a black, loose-fitting above the knee skirt and a white crop top that left her belly button exposed. Soul palmed her breasts in his hands and used the tip of his tongue to lick her belly button gently. Her pussy was instantly wet. All Maka could do was caress the back of his head. She couldn't believe he wanted it too when just the night before she figured Soul would tell her to get lost if she came onto him. Yet there they were, the situation totally reversed, with him coming onto her.

Soul lifted her shirt over her breasts, reached behind her back, unfastened her bra and devoured her breasts, giving them both an equal tongue bath. They both moaned softly. She was wiggling her bottom on the piano keys' because her pussy was yearning for his touch. He must have read her mind because he lifted her up on top of the grand piano, her feet on the piano keys, playing an unrecognizable tune. Maka spread her legs to meet his hardened dick grinding in between them.

He laid her back on the piano, lifted her skirt and ripped her panties off, not wanting to go through the effort of pulling them down and off. Soul caressed her nipples, one in each hand as he began to suck on her anxiously awaiting pussy. She arched her back so that only her ass and head were actually resting on the piano top as he partook of the life source of her pussy. No man had ever eaten her out like that before. She realized that he was answering all the questions she was wondering about the night before onstage.

As she came in his mouth, Maka could hear Soul's pants unzipping. She could barely wait to get some of him. Her wait was short as he stood up on the piano bench and entered her as she rested on the edge of the piano top. She pictured what it would be like if the cramped yet cozy club was standing room only at that moment, with people nursing their drinks, smoking their cigars and cigarettes, making the room cloudy as they watched Soul grind his dick into her. He fucked her so hard, the rest of the day she had trouble walking straight, but it was well worth it.

That night, during their live show, she wasn't too much for singing the blues. She was ready to skat her ass of and dance the jig, jumping for joy because she was so hooked on him. And she still is hooked. In fact, they are hooked on each other. The past five years as his wife have been the best years of her life. They still perform together four nights a week at the club and raise their daughter together during the day. From now on until the end of time, Maka knows the only blues in her life will be onstage. Soul had turned her real world into heaven on earth and she loves him because of it.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: I know it was pretty short, but I still hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! I think I might start writing for them more often, though I might just stick for one-shots for now until I can find a full-length story idea for them.


End file.
